


Swing Shift

by jencsi



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi
Summary: Finn must leave Emily with a crew of babysitters as she returns to work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Swing Shift

September 2012

“Okay, you have everything you need, clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, your pillow, which stuffed animal did you pick for today?” Finn asked as she rummaged through a duffel bag as she walked, a backpack slipping off her arm. 

“Lucky,” Emily said, lifting up the plush golden retriever dog so she could see it properly. 

“Perfect,” Finn said, yanking the sliding backpack so it stopped falling. 

“Aunt Julie, are you scared?” Emily asked, peering up at her with concern. 

“No,” Finn assured the child “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable for the day and possibly the night if this shift runs over.”

She blew a falling strand of hair out of her eyes, straightened up and handed Emily the backpack. 

“Do I have to stay?” Emily asked now with a pout. 

Finn knelt down to her height, curls bouncing as she explained gently “Barbara is really sweet and Maya and Katie are lots of fun, you’re going to have a great time, I promise, and I’ll be back to pick you up at-well-roughly ten to twelve to fourteen hours from now.”

Emily made a sad face and Finn winced at the notion of being away from her for that long. No more over time. No more pulling doubles and triples. She had a reason to clock out now. Emily clutched Lucky to her chest and fell silent. 

“You have your tablet and charger right?” Finn asked now to which Emily nodded. 

“Well remember we took all those silly pictures on it last week?” Finn said “if you feel sad or lonely or like you’re missing me, just look at those okay? And I will try and call you when I get a break.”

Finn looked at her phone now, the time to leave creeping dangerously closer to her disliking. She sat up and guided Emily towards the Russell’s house. They reached the porch and didn’t even have to knock because Barbara was ready and waiting for them. 

“Hi girls,” she greeted them cheerfully, “come on in.”

“Thank you again for doing this,” Finn said as she stepped into the foyer.

“Honey you’re family,” Barbara insisted waving her hand at the idea that this was any trouble at all “and Emily is Katie’s age, they are going to have a blast.”

“Plus she has back up,” Maya said as she entered the space with Katie in tow. 

“Hi Aunt Julie!” Katie gushed when she saw Finn. 

“Hi Katie bug,” Finn greeted her with a wave. 

Emily tugged on Finn's arm impatiently now. 

“Yes darling?” Finn asked, kneeling down to her height again. 

Emily brushed Finn’s curly hair aside, cupped her tiny hands over her ear and whispered to her “Why does she call you Aunt Julie?” 

With a pang of guilt washing over her, Finn pulled Emily in against her. 

“I’ve known her for a very long time,” Finn explained, bumping her cheek gently against Emily’s as she whispered in her ear “but it’s okay, you can both call me Aunt Julie, I love hearing it from both of you, I promise.” 

Emily could only stare at Finn, something she did when she didn’t know what to say. It happened often in the last three months when the child was overwhelmed with information or emotions. 

“Okay girls,” Maya said to Katie and Emily “we have movies and popcorn and a blanket fort and lots of fun stuff to do, who's ready?” 

“Me!” Katie exclaimed happily. 

Emily could only stare at everyone in this small space, leaning against Finn, hesitant. 

“Sounds like fun,” Finn encouraged Emily with a gentle pat on the back. 

Emily stayed silent as Finn gently nudged her to go with Maya who had her hand outstretched. Emily shuffled slowly over to her and accepted her hand to hold, stealing a sad glance back at Finn who waved to her with a smile hoping to ease her fears. When Maya, Katie and Emily disappeared into the living room, Finn sighed and straightened up. 

“She’ll be fine,” Barbara soothed Finns obvious worry

Finn hoped with every fiber of her soul that she was right. 

In the living room, Maya had rearranged the furniture to make a fort, draping blankets over chairs and the couch and putting cushions and pillows down on the floor inside. On the coffee table there were coloring books and crayons and markers as well as stickers and construction paper for crafts. Katie had a doll house and different dolls set up nearby and there were half a dozen stuffed animals on the opposite couch. Katie jumped right into the fort with a doll and a teddy bear but Emily held on to Maya's hand still. 

“What kind of toys do you like?” Maya asked Emily, trying to ease the child’s fears. 

“Stuffed animals,” Emily answered “and dolls and my tablet.” 

“Katie loves those too,” Maya said “Katie honey, why don’t you show Emily your toys?” 

Coaxing the girls to play together would be challenging. Katie was loud and excited for everything but Emily was shy and quiet, still shell shocked over the loss of her parents and now thrown this new life with all these strangers around her. Maya knew the little girl would be okay in time and that Finn was going to be an excellent foster mom and soon to be an adoptive parent. But getting her to talk and play was like pulling teeth. 

Katie chatted about each toy and explained her made up world for her dolls and other toy animals figurines. Emily touched each toy and listened, finally saying “I like your toys and your house is pretty” 

“This is my grandpa's house,” Katie explained “mommy and daddy and I live in Seattle, we come here to visit grandma and grandpa and aunt Julie and uncle Charlie.” 

“Who’s that?” Emily asked. 

“Uncle Charlie is my brother,” Maya explained “he goes to school here and plays basketball.” 

“He’s really cool,” Katie said “we play basketball and I get to throw the ball really high and dunk it into the net, like this!” 

Katie mimicked dribbling an imaginary basketball and pretended to launch it into an invisible net. 

“I’ve never played that,” Emily said “at my house, we had a soccer ball, I was going to play with my friends on a team this year but now I can’t.” 

The child hung her head and Maya wondered if this was an after school team and if Finn knew about this or not. She made a mental note to tell her later. 

“Emily, did you know Aunt Julie used to live in Seattle?” Maya attempted to change the subject to get the little girl to cheer up. 

“She told me,” Emily said, starting to arrange the plastic toy animals that Katie had laid out for them “she says we can go there one day soon, after the adoption goes through.” 

Once again, Maya was taken aback by how much the child seemed to be aware of. 

“What's adoption?” Katie asked now.

“Uh, well it’s something that grown ups do to help kids who don’t always have the best parents or who have lost their parents,” Maya explained. 

“Is that what happened to you?” Katie asked Emily with wide confused eyes. 

“Oh honey let's not talk about that right now,” Maya soothed “how about we watch a movie?”

“I want to see Finding Nemo and then Aladdin and then Little Mermaid” Katie listed her movie requests. 

“How about we let Emily pick first since she’s our guest?” Maya offered. 

Emily stared at the pile of DVD’s on the shelf along the wall, face crinkled in an expression of indecision. She ran her finger down the spine of each DVD case, examining each title one by one. Katie fidgeted beside her. Finally Emily’s finger stopped and she tapped a DVD case, announcing “Can we watch this one?” 

Katie bumped her way to the front of the shelf to see the selection. 

“Yes! Matilda! That one’s funny! The girl has magic powers!” Katie gushed about the movie “put it on mommy!” 

“All right,” Maya said, taking the DVD to the TV and getting the player ready. Katie launched herself inside the blanket fort while Emily opted to sit on the cushions on the floor, back settled against the couch, knees drawn up to her chest. She clung to her stuffed dog as the movie began. 

Maya waited a few minutes, making sure the girls were comfortable watching the movie before she slipped out of the room and into the kitchen where she could still see them but also speak to her mother. Barbara had started some popcorn for the girls when she saw Maya enter. 

“How's it going so far?” Barbara asked. 

“She’s sweet,” Maya said “but she’s very, somber, like she knows everything that’s happening to her, she mentioned the adoption, how real is Finn being with her?”

“From what your father gathered, very real.” Barbara confirmed “she’s a smart kid but I think she’s overwhelmed.” 

“Well losing both her parents like that can’t be easy.” Maya said. 

“How does Katie like her?” Barbara asked. 

“So far so good,” Maya confirmed, “Katie's hyper and I don’t think Emily is into that but we’ll see.”

“She misses Finn,” Barbara summarized what was likely bothering the child. 

Maya looked at the clock and sighed, only eleven hours left to go. 

Barbara brought the girls popcorn and juice for snacking while they watched the movie. She settled with Maya on the couch to watch the movie as well as keep an eye on the girls. For the rest of the day it went like this; a movie, snacks, crafts, and toys. They had lunch and went outside to play on the swing set in the backyard. All the while Maya noticed how Emily shifted her gaze to the clock often, distracted, anxious, some emotion or feeling Maya couldn’t identify. 

When it was getting well past dinner time and closer to bedtime, Maya encouraged the girls to clean up and get ready for bed. Katie made a fuss. 

“Five more minutes?” she begged her mother. 

Maya gave in and allowed it but compromised by reminding Katie there was a bedtime story waiting for her if she cleaned up and got ready for bed. 

After baths and pajamas, Maya got the girls settled in Katie’s room. She had an extra bed set up from previous trips here for Emily to use. Katie was settled in bed and asleep within minutes after Maya finished reading a story to her. She tucked her in then turned her attention to Emily. She child had propped up her electronic tablet on a small pillow laid across her chest and was swiping through photos on it. 

“Whatcha got there?” Maya asked her. 

Emily turned the tablet for her to see; a slideshow of pictures of Emily and Finn together, all taken within the last three months since she became her charge. 

“Aw you both are very cute,” Maya praised the photos. 

Emily stayed silent and glanced at the clock again. 

“She’ll be back soon,” Maya promised. 

Emily continued to scroll through images of her with Finn but also ones of her now deceased parents and the house she used to live in. Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling sorry for this kid but also knowing she was in good hands. It occurred to her that her choice of movie this afternoon had a reasoning behind it. 

“We really like having to stay with us,” Maya said “did you have fun?” 

Emily could only nod silently. 

“Is Matilda your favorite movie?” Maya asked now 

“Yeah, Matilda gets adopted by Miss Honey at the end and they are happy forever,” Emily explained “Aunt Julies going to adopt me just like Miss Honey did.” 

“That’s right,” Maya said “you will have a wonderful time with her, did you know she used to babysit for me and my brother Charlie when we lived in Seattle? She was so much fun.” 

“What did you guys do?” Emily asked. 

“All kinds of stuff,” Maya began, “played at the park, made blanket forts, had ice cream, went swimming, she helped Charlie play basketball and me soccer, she’s a blast.” 

“I like her a lot,” Emily said “but sometimes I miss my parents, they were nice too.” 

“Oh yes definitely,” Maya soothed “I’m sorry you had to lose them so young, but they loved you and kept you safe.” 

“Is it okay to love them and Aunt Julie at the same time?” Emily asked. 

“Yes absolutely,” Maya assured her.

Ten hours, Finn managed to keep her workload under twelve hours today shockingly. There was still work to be done but for now the evidence was secure, the blood and coroners reports would be processed over the next few days and she was free to go. She practically ran up the Russell’s walkway to the front door, knocking softly since it was after ten o’clock at night. Barbara answered the door in a robe and slippers. 

“Hi dear,” she greeted her, “DB said you finished early.” 

“How did everything go?” Finn asked worriedly. 

“Quite well I would say,” Barbara admitted truthfully “she’s a bit shy but she seemed to like Katie and enjoyed playing and watching movies.” 

Finn sighed with relief, one day down, a million more to go. 

“She’s upstairs but I doubt she’s asleep yet,” Barbara let Finn inside “you know the way.” 

“Thank you again for doing this,” Finn offered her gratitude. 

Barbara smiled, seeing Finn take on this mother role was sweet to watch even under the tragic circumstances of how it came to be. 

“We’re here for you,” Barbara said “always, whatever you and that sweet little girl need, we will help you with.” 

Finn bit the inside of her cheek, stifling the tears but knowing in her heart how Barbara and Russell would do whatever it took to help her. 

“Go ahead,” Barbara said nodding at the stairwell, “go get your baby.” 

For she knew the anxious feeling of being apart from her own children that Finn was likely feeling in this moment.

Finn turned and started up the dimly lit staircase, moving slowly down the hall past the familiar rooms, stopping outside one of the guest rooms where the light was still on and she could hear voices. When she tapped on the half closed door, peeking around the frame and whispering a soft “hello” she was greeted with Emily’s soft excited call of “You’re back!” 

The child threw back the blankets and scrambled to untangle herself from them as she scurried out of the bed. She leapt right into Finns awaiting outstretched arms, the pair colliding with great force. It was the fastest Maya had seen her move all day. Finn had already knelt down to embrace her, to be at her height, her level, her understanding. When Emily wrapped her arms around Finn, she buried her face right into her shoulder. Finn placed her hand gently on the top of her head, feeling where it was still damp from her bath. She could smell the fruity shampoo and she savored the scent and the hug. Maya could not look away at the pair who seemed soothed by each other's presence within seconds of reuniting. 

“I missed you,” Emily said first. 

“I missed you too,” Finn said “were you good? Did you have fun?”

“She was an angel,” Maya said. 

“We watched movies and colored and had popcorn and played outside, they have a big swing set and lots of movies and Katie has a pink doll house like mine but mines purple and her stuffed dog is named Max and mine is Lucky and we got to play with bubble bath, there was so many!” Emily rambled off all she had done today, talking faster and with more excitement than any other time today. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Finn confessed “thank you for giving her a bath and getting her ready for bed.”

She directed her thanks to Maya now.

“It was no trouble,” Maya said “she’s a sweetheart.”

“Can we go home now?” Emily asked anxiously. 

“Yes ma’am,” Finn assured her. 

Maya helped Finn gather up Emily’s overnight bag and miscellaneous toys, carrying the bags downstairs so Finn could lift Emily into her arms. The child seemed exhausted now, having forced herself to stay awake and wait for Finn to return. She yawned and nestled her head on Finn's shoulder as she carried her to the car, settling her in her booster seat. Back at her condo, it was a short walk into the foyer and a left turn into the bedroom where Finn settled Emily under the covers. 

“Okay sleepy,” Finn teased her “since you had a bath, can you stay here while I take my shower?”

Emily nodded, her head dozing on the pillow lazily, arm wrapped around Lucky her stuffed dog. When she finished and returned to the bedroom, she was right where she left her, eyes on the television tuned in to some random cartoon channel. 

Finn crimped her damp hair, adding to her curls that would set as it dried, shifting some clothes off the edge of the bed and onto the armchair in the corner. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing Emily who clutched the remote in her tiny hands. 

“Okay young lady, it’s way past your bedtime, and mine,” Finn said holding her hand out for the remote. 

Emily handed it over and Finn shut the television off. She set the remote on the nightstand then leaned in to tuck the child in. 

“Thank you for being so good today,” Finn praised her “and everyday.” 

Emily didn’t know how to respond to that so she just played with Luckys paw absentmindedly. 

“I know the last few months have been very strange,” Finn said “but I want you to know I’m very proud of you and I’m going to figure out a way to make this work for us.” 

“I like it here,” Emily confirmed to Finns relief “and I like being with you and it was fun at Katie’s, I like them all too, and your boss Mr. Russell he’s funny” 

“Yeah he is,” Finn agreed with a smile. 

“Sometimes you’re funny,” Emily said now. 

“Oh really?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow and making a face, “What's funny about me?” 

“You’re loud and you play dolls with me and make up funny stories and make funny faces,” Emily listed the quirks she saw in Finn. 

Finn could not hide her smile as she said “Well thank you, that’s very sweet.” 

She swept Emily’s hair out of her face, leaning in, nuzzling against her cheek and peppering kisses there, her damp curly hair tickling her face and making her laugh, a real genuine laugh. 

“You’re funny too,” Finn teased of her giggles. 

It was a welcomed relief to know the child was adjusting and observing life from all angles. When Finn stopped kissing her, she tucked the covers in better around her before crawling into the empty space beside her. She barely got the covers around herself when Emily was laying on her side, tugging on her arm, demanding she lift it so she could snuggle at her side. Finn obliged, letting Emily settle against her side, lowering her arm around her protectively. With the lights off except for the plug in night light Finn purchased months ago to help ease Emily’s fears of the dark, the pair settled for sleep at last.


End file.
